Saishuushou
by Nehe Chan
Summary: Uma noite chuvosa. Uma letra para entregar. O que pode passar pela cabeça de um cantor desesperado por alguém? - Minha primeira fic de Zetsuai. Em primeira pessoa. Desculpem qualquer erro.


**T****he Final Chapter**

_Hitori heya no sumi de uzukumatteta _

_(__Crouched in a corner of my small apartment)_

_Anata no—hada no iro omoidashiteta _

_(__I remember the color of your skin)_

_Dakishimeru to fuini kiete yuku yuki _

_(__Whenever we embrace, the snow would suddenly vanish)_

_Murasaki no sora kara kudatte kuru—zetsubou._

_(__From the violet sky, and leave me with... Despair.)_

oOo

Esta droga de apartamento! Por que tem de ser assim? Por que tudo aqui tem de lembrar seu rosto, seu corpo... Seu cheiro? Deste canto escuro, apenas com uma lâmpada fraca posso olhar pela janela, sim, aquela mesma que foi quebrada durante um acesso de loucura para ter seu corpo... Maldito corpo, que eu desejo como um louco, como jamais desejei nada em minha vida. Eu disse para que me matasse ou então jamais o deixaria, jamais conseguiria me separar e iria acabar fazendo alguma merda, poderia até matá-lo. Sim, o mataria se não pudesse tê-lo comigo, ao meu lado, para sempre. Hmph... E pensar que tudo começou com um simples olhar. Um olhar apaixonado, forte, que desafiava qualquer coisa. Que jamais havia visto em minha vida e que ficara impresso em minha mente.

Ainda lembro a primeira que lhe vi. Quantos anos eu tinha? Não sei... Talvez onze ou doze anos, já faz tanto tempo que não lembro desses detalhes... Passava por um campo, daqueles de futebol, perto de uma escola, acredito eu... Mas o que vi ficou estampado em meu cérebro... Impresso e nem milhares de anos me fariam esquecer. Lembro de seu jeito de correr, seu vigor e seus olhos afiados. Seu olhar selvagem, determinado enquanto mirava aquela bola e a chutava como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Naquela época já me achava o tal. Sempre fui capaz de esconder qualquer sentimento, qualquer coisa... Sempre fui o melhor em tudo que fiz... Sempre tive tudo aquilo que desejei. Mas quando vi seus olhos... Aquele olhar... Me senti como o mais derrotado dos homens. Jamais havia me sentido desse jeito, jamais. Até aquele dia...

Vários anos se passaram, várias amantes também. Me tornei um cantor famoso, achando que assim poderia ocupar meu tempo, procurar por algo intenso que apenas uma vez havia vivenciado. Algo para preencher o vazio... Agora sei que vazio era esse, mas até então pensara ter esquecido. Entrei em tantas brigas que já não lembro mais, tantos porres. Conheço praticamente todos os bares desta cidade. E poderia ter qualquer mulher que eu desejasse. Não havia uma que resistisse ao meu charme. A vida de um típico rock star, infeliz e miserável... Que tem todo o sucesso, dinheiro e mulheres que deseja, menos aquilo que mais precisa... Apenas uma memória de criança grudada em minha cabeça.

Quem imaginaria que eu voltaria a lhe ver. Aliás, que você me encontraria na sarjeta, acabado, bêbado, como se fosse um cão abandonado. E mesmo sem me conhecer me levou para sua casa, cuidou de mim e ainda me deu uma lição de moral. Demorei a descobrir quem você era. Alguém fora do normal, que ajuda estranhos, mora sozinho, trabalha em dois empregos diferentes e ainda volta se exercitando para casa. Não ouvi uma reclamação, uma queixa a seu respeito. Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito... E, novamente, me senti um zero à esquerda, um derrotado, o mais patéticos dos homens, reclamando que não queria ir trabalhar, enquanto você fazia tudo aquilo. E ainda tinha tempo para jogar pelo time da escola!

Bem, você cuidou de mim e retribui. Porque, além de tudo, lhe passei minha gripe e tive que lhe substituir nos trabalhos. Assim descobri mais de você... E isso foi bom... Me senti tão bem desse jeito! Engraçado como as coisas simples podem realizar muito mais do que a fama. Mas, mesmo doente, você cismou de jogar. Sorte minha, não? Pois fora quando vi aquele olhar pela segunda vez e percebi que era você... Simplesmente você!

E então você caiu desmaiado! Meu coração veio à boca, de tão preocupado que fiquei, larguei tudo e pulei no campo para lhe segurar e levá-lo ao hospital. Sua irmã estava comigo nesta ocasião, não é? No hospital o médico dissera que tivera uma pneumonia. Eu falei... Falei para que não jogasse, mas você perguntou, mesmo sem forças, se havia ganhado. E eu segurei sua mão e disse que sim... E então vi seu sorriso... E as lágrimas! Você chamara seu pai entre elas. Tão indefeso!

Acho que naquele momento soube o que era o desejo, talvez o amor. Que coisa mais antiquada, logo eu falando em amor, ainda mais um amor à primeira vista. Sentimento barato, que nunca precisei, nunca quis e que agora... Ah! Como eu quero esse sentimento para mim... Senti uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo, mas não me permiti! Como poderia beijar um homem? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Aquilo não era possível, não era normal!

À noite passei com uma mulher, uma atriz com quem dormia às vezes, quando estava entediado, mas em minha cabeça vinha sua imagem, e eu podia, perfeitamente, vê-lo embaixo de mim, sentir seu corpo moreno, ouvir seus gemidos, sentir suas mãos acariciando minhas costas, seus lábios contra os meus, mesmo que aquele não fosse seu corpo.

Mas nada é perfeito, não é Izumi? No outro dia eu fui vê-lo no hospital, você estava melhor, mas não gostou da notícia que saiu no jornal. Falava sobre seu passado, com uma foto minha lhe segurando, logo na primeira página. Ainda lembro do seu grito, para que eu saísse do quarto, de sua vida. Que eu não tinha nada que fazer ali, que fosse embora. Palavras que doeram, mas não demonstrei, nem mesmo quando atirou aquela garrafa de água contra mim.

Mas já não conseguiria me afastar... E, na minha ânsia por você, acabei me mudando para perto do campo onde treinava, para poder lhe espiar. Estaria sempre perto de você.

oOo

_Hajimete atta hi wa chikakute touku _

_(__The day we first met is both near and far)_

_Sagashite ita hito wa mujaki ni warau_

_(__When I had been looking for a person with an innocent smile.)_

_Hikarete yuku ore wa kotae mo miezu _

_(__Still enchanted, I cannot see the reason)_

_Kinou kyou ashita o—nakushiteku._

_(__Why yesterday, today, and tomorrow... Are lost.)_

oOo

A lua parece sorrir lá fora. Mesmo com a chuva forte que bate contra a janela e os relâmpagos que são a única coisa que iluminam todo o apartamento. A TV ligada está fora do ar, só ouço o chiado, pelo menos isso me faz sair desses devaneios e assim posso tentar escrever mais. Será uma música apenas para você! E apenas você a entenderá... Mais ninguém! Olho o cinzeiro ao meu lado, nisso já fora quase um maço e, pelo menos, umas 4 garrafas de cerveja. As outras estão jogadas pelo resto do apartamento. Aproveito para acender mais um cigarro e enquanto o trago, sentindo a fumaça invadir meus pulmões... Deliciosa fumaça... Lembro novamente de você. Claro, não poderia ser diferente, já que você é o motivo de tudo! Sejam bons ou maus momentos, sempre está envolvido. Eu sei que a culpa é minha, essa obsessão toda, mas não sei como explicar, tantas coisas já aconteceram conosco. Droga, como sinto sua falta!

Qualquer barulho que escuto, viro para a janela, esperando ser você lá embaixo, correndo. Chegará ensopado e eu não fiz nada para você. Não preparei nem uma sopa sequer. Nada! E aposto que ainda chegará limpando tudo e me olhará com aquele olhar de reprovação, então lhe abraçarei e implorarei para que diga que me ama e você dirá. Você sempre diz, não é? Mesmo quando eu faço alguma merda, que é mais comum que parece, você acaba dizendo que me ama, que me perdoa e acaba se rendendo a mim na cama. Não sei como ainda não se encheu de mim, realmente não sei. Mas se fosse embora eu o perseguiria e o teria novamente comigo. No fundo, Izumi, você sabe que está preso a essa relação... A esse amor desesperado para o resto de sua vida.

Até que um de nós morra. Se você morrer primeiro eu me matarei logo em seguida. E se for o contrário? E se eu deixá-lo? Vai junto comigo? Ou eu virei assombrá-lo? Ahhh, Koji! Pare com esses pensamentos ridículos. Vamos, você tem uma música a escrever. Pense apenas naquilo que diga respeito a ela!!

O pior que tudo isso importa. Tudo relacionado a ele e a nossa vida. Tudo! Mais um relâmpago... Mais um flash em minha mente...

oOo

_Ano kuruoshisa hageshisa _

_(That crazed grief and violence)_

_Ano kizuato ni kuchidzuke _

_(That kiss on a scar)_

_Ano chigir__e souna omoi mo_

_(That tearing memory)_

_Nemurenu hodo no itami mo _

_(And the pain that will not let me sleep)_

_Dare ga ubaeru mono ka?_

_(__Who can steal it all away?)_

oOo

A violência com que quase tomei seu corpo naquela vez. O prazer que lhe fiz sentir... E que eu senti. A oportunidade que lhe dera de se afastar, mas que você não aceitara. Não lhe machuquei, seria capaz de fazê-lo, mas fraquejei. Fraquejei ao ver sua marca... A cicatriz...

Sua cicatriz, uma marca que não devia ter por algo que não deveria ter presenciado num momento que jamais deveria ter vivido. Culpo sua mãe, por suas dores, por seus traumas, mas eu sempre estarei ao seu lado para sarar sua dor. Para beijar sua cicatriz e deixar que esta se feche para sempre. E apenas eu poderei fazer isso... Apenas EU!!

Já não imagino que horas sejam, só sei que anoiteceu há muito tempo e a chuva se torna cada vez mais intensa. A água bate fortemente contra a janela, fazendo um barulho estridente, mas não tanto quanto os raios que rasgam o céu. Este apartamento parece tão vazio! Nunca tive muitos móveis, nunca liguei para essas coisas, mas isso não importa, o que eu sinto falta é apenas de sua presença.

Estou preocupado, mas sou tão egoísta que a única coisa que faço é abrir outra garrafa de cerveja e beber, nem para sair atrás lhe procurando eu sou capaz. Apenas de ficar aqui, com este papel que já tem algumas linhas escritas, a bebida e o cigarro. Covarde! Idiota! Fraco! Estúpido! Todas as coisas que sou...

Consigo ser tão egoísta que, mesmo sabendo de seu sonho, tentei atrapalhá-lo. Sei que seu maior sonho é ser um jogador de futebol. Você é o melhor que existe, mas tem medo de se tornar famoso e que, com isso, descubram seu passado. Não suportaria que vasculhassem e atrapalhassem a vida de seus irmãos, não é Izumi? Mas você teve a oportunidade de ir a Itália conhecer de perto o melhor futebol do mundo. Me avisou com um bilhete, dizendo que voltava em uma semana. Claro que me desesperei, porque não queria que fosse e nisso sai de casa rapidamente e acabei me machucando. Um acidente feio, que me deixou em coma. E realmente eu teria virado um vegetal se você não tivesse me obrigado a acordar. Ainda lembro sua voz triste, poderia dizer desesperada. Sim, eu falo muito essa palavra, acho que é perfeita para definir nosso relacionamento. Se não fosse por ela e por suas lágrimas eu ainda estaria naquele quarto de hospital.

Demorei a me recuperar completamente, pois perdera minha voz. Mas admito, foi um dos melhores momentos de minha vida. Pudermos viver como um casal normal, apaixonado e feliz... Mesmo que soe como uma mentira. Mas, por um período breve, foi a mais pura verdade! Nem mesmo os idiotas dos meus irmãos e a morte de meu pai me impediram de ser feliz com você.

oOo

_Soba ni ite— ikanaide — ore da__ke— mitsumete _

_(__Come closer, don't go, look only at me)_

_Mune wo kogasu— anata he no ai _

_(__My heart burns with love for you)_

_Dakishimete— hanarenai— dare ni mo kowasenai_

_(__Hold me, don't leave me, no one can break me)_

_Donna kami ni mo somuite mo ii_

_(__Even if I must defy a god, I wil.)_

_Inochi nado nakushitemo _

_(__Should I lose my life and still more)_

_Anata dake— ireba ii _

_(__If only you remain... It is enough)_

oOo

E eu nunca mais iria deixá-lo partir.

Eu quero apenas que me ame, apenas que fique comigo... Preciso escutar sua voz, mesmo que seja durante algum sermão, preciso sentir seu corpo me abraçando no meio da noite quando sente frio porque eu roubei toda a coberta. O sorriso que eu ganho quando faço tudo certo. Os gemidos de prazer quando toco onde apenas eu sei que sente prazer. Quando sinto seu gosto, o sal de seu corpo em meus lábios.

Não é pedir muito. É pedir por mais momentos de felicidade, mesmo que não seja completo. Como disse antes, felicidade é algo tão ínfimo, e relativo, não é? Não sabia o que era felicidade até lhe conhecer e tê-lo ao meu lado. Por mais que briguemos, por mais que sempre faça tudo errado, por mais que erre, sou feliz assim, se é que posso dizer isso... Veja só, Izumi, me fazendo parar para pensar sobre o que é felicidade e se a tenho ou não. É o que acontece quando está longe e eu aqui, tentando escrever com essas garrafas espalhadas pela sala. Mais um cigarro e a droga do meu maço acabou. Seria até bom parar um pouco para ir comprar outro, mas a chuva não me deixa animado e, sinceramente? Acho que não consigo me levantar... Se não me levanto nem para procurar por você, que já deveria estar de volta há algum tempo, não me levantaria por um simples cigarro... Vicio maravilhoso... Como você... Ah, Koji! Agora está beirando a pieguice...

oOo

_Moshi mo kono shinzou nuki daseru nara _

_(__If I could take my heart from my breast, I would)_

_Ima su__gu anata ni kono ai misetai _

_(__For I want you to see how much I love you)_

_Mi o sakareru youna yoru ga tsudzukeba _

_(__This night seems like a person torn—if this feeling endures)_

_Akkenaku yume nado kiete yuku_

_(__Then my fleeting dreams will disappear)_

oOo

Piegas... Será que me tornei assim? Aliás, será não, a questão é... Quando me tornei assim? O problema é que esta loucura toda me deixa assim, pensando em coisas diferentes, desde tolas até as mais trágicas.

E nisso penso: Nossa vida daria uma linda tragédia, daquelas gregas que tanto ouvimos falar. Afinal, temos todos os elementos, certo? Ciúme, loucura, amor desenfreado, alguém capaz de fazer tudo para manter o outro por perto. Alguém capaz de desafiar qualquer ser, qualquer deus para permanecer ao lado do outro.

Koji… Chega até ser vergonhoso pensar assim, nessas coisas, nesse momento. Mas, já está na hora dele voltar, não está? Aliás, já passou... Está com mais alguém, Izumi? Com outro? Sei que não, Você não seria louco de me trair, sequer de olhar para outro, quanto mais de trair, porque eu seria capaz de cometer uma loucura e sei que tem medo disso, até eu tenho medo disso.

Olho ao redor e vejo o estado que está a sala. Na verdade nem sei mais contar quantas garrafas estão jogadas, já que a única coisa que me permitir fazer foi me arrastar até a geladeira, sim, arrastar porque a essa altura já não sei se consigo manter o equilíbrio. Nem sei se minha mente está sã também. A letra está parada, acho que já parei de escrever e estou apenas pensando besteiras por aqui... É isso, não é?

oOo

_Ano nayamashisa— setsunasa _

_(That torment and distress)_

_Ano eien ni inoru yo_

_(__That prayer to eternity)_

_Ano shibireru youna toiki mo _

_(That fading sigh)_

_Tada tsukanoma no yasuragi mo _

_(__And only one brief moment of peace)_

_Dare ga ubaeru mono ka_

_(__Who can steal it all away?)_

oOo

Olhe apenas para mim! Só para mim! Diga que jamais me deixará. Que jamais deixará de me amar, mesmo que seja uma mentira! Eu posso conviver com ela, desde que esteja perto, desde que possa senti-lo.

Irei contra o mundo, não preciso dele. Não preciso da fama, não preciso de nada... Dessa maldita família... Dessa hipocrisia barata... Preciso apenas de você! Mesmo que desafie o mundo. Você tem de ser meu!

Mas eu não ligo se você não quiser, desde que esteja ao meu lado, pode falar o que quiser, agir como desejar, eu não ligo. Mas vou até o inferno por você, aliás, estou praticamente lá, não estou?

Por favor, Izumi... Não me deixe, jamais... Onde você está? Volte!

oOo

_Koko ni ite kureru nara— ni do to wa nakasenai _

_(If you remain here, I will not cry a second time.)_

_Ai shite ir__u__—__ anata to chikau_

_(__If you would only vow, "I love you")_

_Hazurenai__—__ karameau__—__ tsumetai yubisaki_

_(__You would justify our entwined, cold fingertips)_

_Donna kami nimo somuite mo ii_

_(__Even if I must defy a god, I will.)_

_Kono tsumi ga—nandatte_

_(T__his guilt...what has happened?)_

_Anata dake— ireba ii_

_(If only you would remain... It is enough.)_

oOo

A porta. Escuto a chave batendo e a mesma se abrir. Logo meus olhos passeiam pela sala até encontrar seu olhar. Olhar esse de reprovação, claro, já que em vez de vir até mim, me beijar, não, prefere recolher as garrafas no chão, o cinzeiro lotado. Sei que reclama, que fala enquanto vai para a cozinha, jogar tudo no lixo. Briga comigo, diz que assim será mais rápida minha morte. Tá, não fala essas coisas, mas sei o que pensa. Também penso do mesmo jeito, desse jeito não terei muito tempo e assim logo o deixarei em paz, mas nunca... Nunca o deixarei em paz, e se morrer, o levo comigo, sempre. Ambos sabemos que será assim, não é?

Levanto-me cambaleando. Jogo meu cabelo pra trás e sigo seus passos. Sem escutar uma única voz sua, nem a luz acendeu, mas mesmo assim acho seu corpo. Sempre o acharia, como não? O abraço com força, a letra da música? Vem toda a minha mente agora. É incrível como apenas sentir seu corpo molhado, encharcado pela chuva, sua indiferença me faz ter as mais grandiosas idéias. As mais grandiosas vontades... Insanas... Você me deixa assim… Insano… Desesperado...

O abraço mais, pedindo que retribua, mas nem sequer me olha. Por que não me olha? Sou tão desprezível assim? Me odeia tanto? Não… Não! Você me ama, e posso ver por seus olhar triste quando o viro pra mim… _"Me encare! Fique comigo! Me ame!"_ É tudo que posso pedir, mas falar? Não, apenas em minha música. No momento o que posso fazer é beijá-lo e deixar que meu beijo expresse meu amor. Amor, desejo, luxuria, vontade, paixão... Qualquer palavra. Todas eu sinto por Izumi. Ciúme, dor, raiva, indiferença... Também sinto por ti, e sei que qualquer um desses sentimentos será nosso fim. Já imaginou como será nosso fim, Izumi?

Não vou pensar nisso agora. Ganhei seu abraço, seu beijo, a letra flui em minha mente e não vou pensar em como iremos morrer. Vou pensar em como o farei gritar. Sim, irá gritar hoje pra mim... Irá dizer o quanto me deseja e me ama. O quanto quer meu corpo em cima do seu, o quanto quer que eu lhe beije, que beije sua cicatriz, que o faça meu. Apenas isso. O resto pode esperar até amanhã.

oOo

_Soba ni ite— ikanaide— ore dake— mitsumete _

_(Come closer, don't go, look only at me)_

_Mune wo kogasu—anata he no ai _

_(My hear__t burns with love for you)_

_Dakishimete— hanarenai— dare ni mo kowasenai_

_(__Hold me, don't leave me, no one can break me)_

_Donna kami ni mo somuite mo ii _

_(__Even if I must defy a god, I will)_

_Inochi nado nakushitemo Should _

_(I lose my life and still more)_

_Anata dake— ireba ii_

_(__If only you remain... It is enough.)_

oOo

Levanto da cama. Sozinho. Já é tarde e Izumi já foi treinar. Mas, não estou de todo triste. O fiz gritar, o fiz me amar, o fiz repetir meu nome várias e várias vezes até que ficasse rouco, até que caísse sem forças sobre o lençol desalinhado. Seu corpo molhado pelo suor e pela chuva que pegara. Seu corpo perfeito que apenas eu posso ver porque pertence somente a mim. Sim... Apenas a mim.

Acendo outro cigarro. Achei outro maço no quarto, jogando entre alguns papeis, não está inteiro, tem uns cinco apenas e me levanto do quarto semi-bagunçado. Um leve sorriso, um esboço se forma em meus lábios, ao ver a bagunça que ficou o local. Poderia ficar ali o dia todo relembrando a noite e me dando prazer com ela, mas um prazo me espera e a letra precisa ser terminada.

Volto para a sala e me sento no mesmo canto da noite anterior. Deixo minha mente viajar e as palavras saem de forma tão fluida, como se visse seu rosto no papel.

Desafio um Deus, desafio qualquer coisa, apenas para que continue ao meu lado. É a mais pura verdade...

--

"O que há de errado em amar alguém?

Se for uma mulher, tudo bem, mas se eu amar um homem está errado... É isso que está tentando dizer? Se não for aceito pela sociedade então está automaticamente errado?

Que tipo de amor obedece isso?!

Estes são os meus sentimentos... E ninguém tem o direito de se meter neles!"

_(Nanjou Koji – Zetsuai – Capítulo 2, Volume 4). _


End file.
